Portable electronic devices or hand-held electronic devices (e.g. mobile telecommunication handsets, digital cameras or camcorders, MP3 players, etc. . . . ) are designed with a continuous trade-off between user oriented features and implementation size. Generally, a portable electronic device comprises a printed circuit board on which various electronic components are interconnected. The printed circuit board is also provided with connectors. Some connectors are used to connect the portable electronic device with external electronic device, for example an energy source, a personal computer, a television set, etc. . . . Others connectors are used to connect the portable electronic device with portable objects, for example microprocessor type cards, memory type cards, etc. . . .
A typical example relates to portable electronic devices under the form of mobile telecommunication handset. According to the Global System for Mobile communication (GSM) standards, a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM card) must be connected into the mobile telecommunication handset so that the user may gain access to the services offered by its mobile telecommunication network provider. The SIM card is connected through a SIM connector of the mobile telecommunication handset printed circuit board. Document EP 1 205 869 discloses a typical connector for printed circuit card for placing a portable object and in particular a SIM card in contact in mobile telephone.
Such a connector and its interface with the printed circuit board have the drawback of using a considerable space on the printed circuit board.